Big Bro
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: What if Jaden was Syrus's and Zane's adoptive brother because of something that happened to his parents when he was younger. Most likely JadenxAlexis in later chapters. First Chapter Redone!
1. Jaden's Fate

A/n: A big thanks to ScarletLycrois for helping make this a better story. Hope you guys like the new and improved version.

'Big Bro'

Chapter 1 –Jaden's Fate

A family of three was currently in the living room of a medium size house in Domino City. The windows were all open to let in fresh air currents, the room was warm from the hot, sunny morning and now that it was evening time, the skies were finally cooling down. The last of the autumn leaves were turning brown and crisp, and slowly starting to fall from the branches of the trees. There were pictures hung on the walls of the living room. In the photos was a family portrait of a twenty-seven year old man along with his wife who was a year younger, their one and only son Jaden Yuki, had just celebrated his sixth birthday on the last day of April. The latest addition to the pictures on the wall was a photo from that day, with Jaden eating cake messily, so much so that frosting from the cake had reached the tip of his party hat. The photo capturing a moment where some icing was in the middle of drooping down onto his shoulder. It was September now, almost time for school at Duel Academy to start.

Jaden's father works for Kaiba Corporation, and was always designing brand new ways to duel and make the holograms even more realistic than before, Jaden's mother on the other hand works at Duel Academy as the Obelisk blue dorm leader of the girl's dorm and also the school nurse. She is also training Fonda Fontaine as an apprenticeship and works as the school's nurse when Jaden's mother visits for the holiday. Since his parents are so busy working he rarely sees them, so he's learned to take care of himself when they're not around. Because of this they weren't at all that close as they should be.

Jaden's father had short brown hair with hazel eyes; he was around 5, 11. He still had on his Kaiba Corp suit on from working not long before. Jaden's mother has been doing volunteer work during the summer when not working at Duel Academy. She has lighter brunette hair then her husband and was a few heads shorter than him; along with bright green eyes 'like Celtic Guardians cape! 'As Jaden once told her. Currently she is wearing a red top with white around the edges and blue jeans with a decorative flower design on the bottom part of the legs. Jaden, who looks almost exactly like a younger version of his father, was wearing overalls. The side of his left shoulder slipping down due to the overalls being slightly too baggy. Jaden never complained though, it wasn't often his parents had the time to spend the effort of buying clothes for him so he was happy.

Recently however, things weren't so great at the Yuki household. A few days after Jaden's sixth birthday strange things started happening. His parents started hearing their son talk more to his deck of cards, they knew he liked talking to himself about his comic books and pretending to be a superhero as he had a large imagination –something they once praised Jaden before of having. He would lock himself in his room after their family meal and hear him talking to someone whenever they passed his door, at first they passed it off as an imaginary friend but after a few weeks an incident occurred where Jaden was somehow involved when a friend of his was left in a coma after a duel. After that event rumors started to spread across the town. Worried, they tried to pinpoint the cause of the accident and realized things started to get bad around their son's birthday. His parents had given him one gift in particular that Jaden had grown attached too and this Yubel card was the centre of their concern. Yubel wasn't just your regular card, in fact it was a spirit in that card. They didn't believe it at first, until Jaden's friends who he dueled turned up in the hospital one after another. They didn't want their son to have such a dangerous cardin case something worse would happen. They were worried for Jaden as well as the rest of the children in the neighborhood. They have to get Jaden to hand it over for his and everyone else's sake. For the greater good.

They had just finished supper and it was his favorite food of all time, fried shrimp. Now things were tenser within the whole living room of the Yuki household. They were all standing in the middle. Jaden was near the fireplace, his parents facing him. He wished they could just understand Yubel.

She may be a lot different than most other duel monsters, but she really cares!

His thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Hey come on now son, this talk was long overdue. We need to do something about the duel spirit Yubel. She dangerous, your mother and I are really concerned about your safety." His father's voice echoed the living room.

Jaden figured something like this might happen, even though he knew Yubel did those things only to the playground bullies who would get physically violent after losing to him, he didn't want her to be taken away. She protected him. She was his first friend he ever had. She gave him advice, whether it was dueling or how to build a fort in his room, she was there. After she attacked someone who was only trying to comfort him Jaden ran back home and tried to explain it to her, that not everyone was out to hurt him but she didn't understand and would snap easily if she felt Jaden was under danger.

"You can't do that dad! She really didn't mean it, she won't do it again I promise." Jaden tried to reason with him." And she would never hurt me! Never ever!"

"Jaden…We're your parents and we know this is the best option. We're just worried about you. You'll thank us in the long run. We need you to hand her over to us; it's for your own good." Jaden's mother had stated.

"No! You don't understand! She's my friend, you can't take her away." Tears were running down the boys face. He was clutching the card Yubel to his chest. Her spirit came out of the card; after hearing the boy's cries. He was the only one who could see her in the living room; she was comforting him, trying hard not to attack his parents for making him cry, even though it was her fault to begin with.

"I'm afraid you're the one who doesn't understand Jaden, you don't have a choice here. Yubel has already put three people– that's three people in the hospital! What's to stop her from sending more of your friends?" His father said back to him. He folded his arms across his chest and waited to a response. When hearing none, other that Jaden's sniffles he let out a deep breath."We can take her by force if we need to." He said in a deep voice, he was so close of just grabbing the card despite his sons' protests.

"No! You won't touch her! Stay away."Jaden threatened and backed away towards the fireplace that was currently not being used. His breathing became shallow, his eyes turning a golden yellow color; he was also holding his head. Yubel was glad Jaden was defending her but he was losing control of himself and that she knew that it could end badly.

"J-Jaden…?"His mother said. She was surprised by his sudden change of eye color and tone of voice. She had her hands clasped together in worry 'Did Yubel cause this?'

Mr. Yuki's thoughts were similar. She saw him try and grab the card from their son, but he just screamed and the house shook and not so long after that the roof collapsed on them and everything turned black.

The only memory Jaden has after the argument was of Yubel telling him to move away from under the fireplace. His vision was blurry and there were clouds of dust which were causing him to cough. Yubel had warned him not to move so much in case he could trip over the debris. It was only a few minutes that Jaden was standing there but it didn't take long to realize that he was standing alone. Through the piles of dust he thought he could see his mothers ring shining on her hand. Yubel had sensed his thoughts and before he could take one step to searching frantically through the debris she had blocked him from moving so much. Something was telling him that whatever Yubel was blocking him from she didn't want him to see.

Jaden closed his eyes and scrunched his face and started to cry. He didn't know what to do and was confused. He heard some rustling and whispering from outside which raised into a large commotion but still he kept his eyes shut. He sat down on the fireplace floor tiles; he put his arms around his knees and tried to block the noise out. Soon someone came across him under the fireplace with a gruff voice.

"Hey there's a little boy here!" The stranger went to gently grab him. "...here kid we got ya...it's going to be alright..." He picked him up after he got most of the debris that were blocking the entrance of the fireplace out of the way. Jaden was covered in dirt head to toe and his wrist was sprained. His vision was getting blurry and his eyelids heavy. The last thing he heard was a few of the men from the pile of rubble. "There's another two bodies here."

Later at the hospital he was told his parents didn't make it. He was the only survivor. I killed my parents...was the only thought that crossed his mind.

The police also came around who also asked him questions. 'What were you guys doing before the explosion, was mommy and daddy fighting? Did they put you under the fireplace? He didn't say he was the one who caused it; he didn't think they would believe him anyways… he just kept saying he didn't know anything. How he really wished that was the case.

Soon after he was in good health he was released and put into a foster home, from there he would spend months moving from one foster house to another, he hated the system. No one wanted to play duel monsters with him. They all thought he was cursed. He had put friends in the hospital and killed his parents, he didn't blame them one bit. All he had now was his heroes and Yubel.

* * *

A year later…

A young man a women in their late twenties wanted to adopt a child. They already had two biological children; Zane and Syrus Truesdale. Zane was nine and Syrus was six. They wanted another child, but since their boys were already older, they didn't want such a huge age gap between them. After discussing it for awhile they finally decided to adopt. They were searching for the right child. They wanted a boy around the age of their sons. They had also told them about their plans of adopting a new brother. The said boy would be sharing a room with Syrus.

Zane was indifferent which was usual of him, ever since he was a toddler Zane had never been the most of expressive of children. Syrus was quite nervous about it. The two brothers had decided not to wait in the car and go along with their parents to meet their new brother. The parents greeted the orphanage owners and were told by them to go ahead and wonder around the place and talk to the kids. Zane and Syrus stayed with the owner as they were being asked questions.

"So are you excited for your new brother or sister?"

Zane grumbled with a huff. "We're having a brother. Stop talking to us like we're adopting a new puppy."

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Z-Zane! Be nice!"

Meanwhile their parents walked to the back of the house where the yard was turned into a mini playground. This one boy caught their eye. It was the one boy in the adoption place that wasn't playing with the other kids. The other children were playing by the swing set or see-saw whilst this boy was sitting on the wooden edge of the sandbox, a bit further away from the rest of the kids. He was looking at duel monster cards. Their children also loved the game. The Truesdale parents walked up to him.

"Duel monsters huh?" Mr. Truesdale said." I'm not really good myself, but I sure love to watch my sons play!" Jaden looked at the man who talked to him. He had blue hair. Weird. He was probably around 6 feet and he had green eyes. "Hey what's your name kiddo?"

"…Jaden Yuki." Jaden said quietly, he was fumbling through the new cards he and Yubel put into his deck. The name Yuki sounded familiar to Mr Truesdale but he couldn't put his name on it.

"I'm Zack Truesdale and this is my wife Samantha Truesdale." He put on his brightest smile."Nice to meet you." He took out his hand for Jaden to shake. Which he did so gently. Zack chuckled.

"Why are you all hereby yourself Jaden?" Miss Truesdale asked. "You can't really play duel monsters by yourself."She was 5'7 and her eyes were a shade of grey.

"They don't want to play." With him at least.

The couple took it as the other kids don't play the card game.

"Well I guess it's not a game for everyone… but that doesn't mean they couldn't play with you Jaden." Mr. Truesdale stated.

"I don't care..."Jaden said looking down. Deep down he really wanted friends, but he would only just hurt them in the end.

"Are you sure? My sons would love to play with you and not just because they like duel monsters." He heard the woman say.

"Mmm...Umm...maybe…"

This boy really needed parents, it didn't look he doesn't have any friends.

How old are you buddy?"

"Seven…"

"Well Jaden...we like you. What would you say if we decide to adopt you?" They wanted to help the poor boy. He couldn't get the help he needed if he was in foster homes all the time.

Jaden was shocked. Of all the children they wanted to adopt him...Why?

"Um…have you seen anyone else, I'm sure they would be a better choice…"

"Yes. But we want you. Of course it would take some time with all the paperwork but it would be worth it." Mr. Truesdale beamed. Jaden thought about it.

"…If you're sure…" He didn't know why he wasn't telling them to not to adopt him. He was cursed. How long would it take for them to get hurt? Maybe he just wanted to get out of the foster homes.

"Great, were on the same page now! You won't regret it!" Samantha was jumping around like a little kid.

'What have I done 'Jaden thought? He was scared what might happen in the future.

* * *

A few months later…

After tons and tons of adoption paperwork, Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale had finally made it through all the process. They were bringing home Jaden today and just arrived at the foster care home Jaden was currently in. They walked in to be greeted by the adoption people, Jaden was behind them. All he had was the clothes on his back and his dueling deck. He shook hands with them and made the final touches in the adoption, and then we brought him home.

When leaving the foster house Jaden saw a few figures upstairs glaring at him. The rest of the children who were waving at him from the steps were happily smiling at him, but Jaden didn't have the heart to wave back. Throughout the whole car journey to the new house his new parents tried to break the ice by asking him simple questions such as what was his favorite color. Did he like sports? Did he like animals or pets? Jaden tried to be good and answer them but froze when he was asked what his favorite dish to eat. He tried to say fried shrimp but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth as images of his real parents flashed through his head. The Truesdale's knew they touched a sensitive subject and stayed quiet.

Jaden counted how many trees they passed, how many lampposts, when they got nearer to the suburbs it turned into counting dustbins and gates. He felt a mixture of emotions...fear, happiness, confusion...guilt.

"This is your new home Jaden." Mr. Truesdale informed the new member. As they walked inside, Jaden was given a quick tour of the house. It was a three bedroom place with two bathrooms a large kitchen and two living room areas. It wasn't the biggest of houses but it wasn't small by any means. Mr. Truesdale worked with Industrial Illusions, even working with the man who created duel monsters he still didn't know all the rules, While Miss. Truesdale worked at the museum in Domino city. It had a large backyard for the children to play in; along with a pool with a variety of water toys in it.

"Boys! Come down, there's somebody I'd like for you to meet." Two Bluenettes came into view on top of the stairs, one darker blue than the other. They walked down looking at their new adoptive brother.

"Zane Truesdale." The older one had called himself. The younger one was behind him clutching his shirt to his side. Apparently he was a shy." Syrus" was barely heard from him.

"Why don't you guys show him around the house? I'm going to start a special supper and welcome of our new family member! "Miss Truesdale said "We bought you some clothes Jaden, you'll find it in your dresser. The boys will show you the way if you get lost, won't you, you two?" They all nodded.

"Alright." Zane replied. "Follow us. That is the kitchen where our mother just walked in. To the right of the entry way is the living room." Zane pointed to the places he was mentioning. "Straight beyond the passageway is the stairs to bathroom." They started heading upstairs. "This is your bedroom at the end of the hall on the left; it's also Syrus's room so you'll be sharing. My bedroom is right next to yours. Across the hall is the secondbathroom and our parents' bedroom is down on the right."

They entered Jaden's new room and looked around. The posters and toys were Duel Monsters themed and there was even a deck on the nightstand next to Syrus's bed. There was an alarm clock that had ToonWorld on it, Jaden recognized the clock from an advert he saw whilst at the orphanage, in which the clock would sprout out characters from ToonWorld when the alarm went off. Just the thought of Syrus being woken up like that made him laugh secretly inside. His bed was on the left, it was a twin bed. The theme of the bed sheets and pillow cases were Kuriboh, Syrus's has a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl theme along with his own dresser with brand new clothes sitting in it. There was a small TV in the room, with a couple of DVDs next to it. One had Battle City and the other said Duelist Kingdom.

"Your parents weren't kidding when they said you like duel monsters." Jaden said after he absorbed most of the room.

"Yeah...But I'm no good." Syrus said gloomily. Zane frowned at his brother.

"Hey, we got to work on your self confidence Syrus. I also like dueling; I have an Elemental Hero's deck."

"Really?There's a new kid in our school that duels with that deck...An Ashton or Aster or something like that..." Zane said.

Syrus shuffled on the spot. "Anyhow, I'm sure you wouldn't want to duel with a loser like me."

"Nonsense! I would duel both of you!" Wait! What I'm I saying! What if something bad happens?

"I'm sure he would Sy. You like dueling; you just need to get your heart in the right direction." Zane also thought he needed more confidence. "Come on lets show Jaden the yard."

"O-Ok…"Syrus said but he knew they were both right, but he just couldn't help himself.

The three of them went out the back door. "This is the pool. Syrus doesn't know how to swim, so he has arm floats whenever he goes in."

Jaden suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia of his time in the pool with his family. This was like his house before besides the siblings and pool.

A Thousand dragon and a Baby Dragon floatie toys were in the water.

"Thousand Dragon is mine; the Baby Dragon is Syrus's. Mom bought you your own floatie as well." He handed Jaden a box and he opened it. It was Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"It's sweet!" He really liked his new family. He just hoped he wouldn't ruin it.

"Boys! Time to eat!" Their mother called out.

"So? How do you like it so far Jaden?" Zack said at the dinner table.

"It's good. Much better than the foster home." He grabbed fried shrimp and put them on his plate. He hadn't had any since the night of his parent's death.

"I sure hope so." Samantha said. "Here you got to have more than Fried shrimp! You're growing boys. "She put some mashed potatoes and green beans on his plate.

* * *

Later that night in Jaden's and Syrus's room…

"Hey Jay, you still awake?" Syrus said nervously.

"Yeah I am...What's wrong?" His voice was shaky. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It said 12:45 am.

"D-DO you like me?"

"Where did that come from?..Yeah I do."

"W-would you mind if I call you big bro?" It was dark in the room but Jaden could imagine him trembling with fright.

This made him confused. 'Didn't he already have a brother? Why would he want to call me that? Did I deserve such a title?'"Don't you have Zane?"

"Yeah but… it's not the same. It just feels right to call you that. I-I want to if you don't mind it." He was pleading with me.

"Go ahead Jaden. You'll learn to become stronger." said Yubel

I then complied and answered yes. Syrus got up from his bed to mine and hugged me. "Ok then… big bro!" Yes. I got to learn to control for Syrus's sake.

(B/N: Hello everyone this is ScarletLycrois (formerly TrixieCherry) and I just want to say hi to everyone and say that if you find any mistakes to blame me and not flame charizardatemymathteacher!)


	2. New Life

A/N Hello! Special Thanks again to ScarletLycrois for betaing this chapter. Well hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx and never will.

Big Bro chapter 2- New life

He saw his dead parents again…

Jaden was in a restless sleep. In fact it was rare for him to get a good night's sleep. It wasn't just the nightmares, it haunted his reality too.

They were unhappy, but they were always like that in the dreams. The Yuki's clothes were torn and bloody like they just got back from a zombie convention.

They blamed him for what he did to them. "You killed us." Mr. Yuki barked at Jaden. "You're a complete monster."He continued with his harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry it was an accident! I didn't m-mean-". He was cut off from his dream mother.

"What? You didn't mean to murder us? You're no son of yours! How long will it take you to kill the Truesdales?"She spat at him.

Their words stung him badly. "I… w-won't let that happen." He tried to explain but they just stared at him blankly. His mother started to touch her lower face in disappointment whilst his father nodded in regret. Jaden tried to raise his hand to reach out to them but every time he would do so they would always seem to be once step away or just out of reach. Eventually he gave up on trying to chase after them they wouldn't hear a word he said. Jaden fell to his knees and cried out.

His parents were shadowing above him chanting the word "monster" over and over. He wanted them to understand, but any words he had were stuck in his throat.

"Look into the mirror and see your true self…the monster you've become…" Jaden opened his eyes to see a reflection of himself. His eyes were normally chocolate brown but instead it was inhumanly golden yellow. That scared him even more. 'I'm I really a monster?' He thought.

Then overwhelming darkness swallowed him. He tried to fighting it but whatever he did didn't work. He woke up with a terrified yelp. He notices Syrus in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"B-Big bro…a-are you okay?" He asked the brunette. Syrus was practically shaking.

"Uh…y-yeah I'm fine." Jaden lied. He was the opposite of fine. He was covered in a cold sweat from tossing and turning.

"That must've been some nightmare though." Syrus commented. "You scared the baby dragons out of me big bro!" He was still worried for Jaden.

"Really Sy I'm alright." He wished for him to just drop it. He had these nightmares often and tried his best to hide it from the Truesdales especially Syrus because they shared the same room.

Jaden has already lived here for an entire month. The Truesdales had treated him like he had always been a part of the family. So far nothing terrible had happened with his powers and he wanted to keep it that way.

Jaden started school at Domino elementary. He was also in the same class as Syrus. Their teacher was none other than Serenity the sister of Joey Wheeler and who also now is Mrs. Kaiba besides his own family he never met anyone as kind as her.

"You should probably get ready Jay. We don't want to be late for school." Syrus said to his adoptive brother. He then left the room so Jaden could get ready. He quickly took a shower and dressed in the appropriate clothes for Domino Elementary. Yubel appeared in front of him.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Yubel already knew the answer but she asked him anyways. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wanted Jaden to feel better.

"No." Jaden snapped at her. He didn't like to be this way at her but he was tired of her asking. Yubel continued even though he said no.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened.' She tried again.

"Should I just pretend everything is just kittens and flowers? Because the truth is I did kill them!"That made her quiet. It was clear she wasn't going to get through to him. They were silent as Jaden walked down stairs.

Jaden then headed for the kitchen still unhappy from the events from this morning. Sitting at the table was Zane and Syrus. They were currently eating blueberry pancakes while Mrs. Truesdale was making more. He joined them and started eating.

"Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" She asked in a motherly tone when she noticed Jaden enter the kitchen. She added some more pancakes she just finished making to the table.

"Uh…slept great." He told her. Syrus looked at him nervously. She didn't seem to notice anything but Zane did.

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands together and smiled at Jaden. "Now finish eating or your all going to be late for school."

Jaden quickly ate and thanked her for the meal. Mr. Truesdale already left for work earlier that morning. Mrs. Truesdale drove them to school and Mr. Truesdale picked us up. They all grabbed their school bags and Mrs. Truesdale drove them to school.

After Samantha kissed the three boys goodbye, Zane used this opportunity to ask about this morning. "So what was that at breakfast today?" Syrus looked uncomfortable and Jaden frowned.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. Zane's eyebrow rose and replied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He knew they were hiding something but didn't know exactly what.

"Zane…we need to get to class…" Syrus tried to change the subject; he also didn't want to be late.

"Alright…just don't think I'll forget about this." He then separated from them and headed for his own classroom.

"Thanks Sy." He was relieved that Syrus managed to save him. The less people who knew the better.

* * *

In class...

Jaden was seated in the back by the windows. They were currently open letting the sunshine filter in. He was still in a bad mood, from everyone asking him questions and from the lack of sleep.

This was a smaller class of around twenty children. Most of them played duel monsters like Chazz Princeton or Bastion Misawa.

Syrus kept looking at Jaden. He was still worried from what happened this morning and if Zane noticed something was wrong then it must be bad. 'What could his nightmare been about though? It must have had something to do with his parents no doubt...' He thought.

The elementary school teacher, Mrs. Kaiba came in the classroom and she wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl about Jaden's age next to her. "Everyone, I'd like all of your attention!" Mrs. Kaiba spoke." We have a new student. Please be nice to her. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She said smiling at the girl.

"Hi, my name is Alexis Rhodes. I recently moved here because of my parent's job. I hope we can all get along." She said cheerfully. She was scanning everyone across the room for potential friends but someone caught her eye. It was a boy and the aura he was giving off wasn't all that good and she immediately wondered what gotten him like that. Her thoughts disappeared when Mrs. Kaiba talked again.

"Hmm…were should we put you? There's a seat free next to Mindy." She pointed to a black haired girl. At the mention of her name her head popped up. She was talking to another girl with brown hair. Alexis went ahead and sat next to the girl.

"Hey. Who's that boy over there?" She asked quietly so he wouldn't hear her talk about him.

"Oh, him? That's Jaden Yuki. He's always by himself unless if it's with his brothers Syrus and Zane.

"I wouldn't even bother with him, he has a heart of a summoned skull." It was the girl Mindy was talking too who came in the conversation. "By the way I'm Jasmine." She was still curious about the boy but she decided to let it go for now.

"Jasmine and I are like best friends. You should be friends with us Alexis." Mindy beamed about the idea of a new friend and Jasmine couldn't help but agree.

"I'd love too!" Alexis said. She was glad she already made some friends so soon after joining the area." I just can't believe who our teacher is!" She said excitedly.

"I know right? The Joey Wheeler's sister!" Jasmine said. Even though Yugi was the number one in duel monsters, Joey was her absolute favorite.

"Better yet, she's married to Kaiba! The second best Duelist in the world." Mindy chirped. Her voice ended up echoing through the room and got everyone's attention.

"Simmer down girls." Mrs. Kaiba told them. "I know it's very exciting but there's a time and place for it." She just got done with checking attendance.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kaiba." All three of them said embarrassed by their outburst.

"Alright kiddos today were going to do a very special assignment. Kaiba corps doing a duel monster drawing contest. Monsters you draw can become real." She explained to the class.

The class hollered in excitement. Someone could be playing with a card you created. It doesn't get any better than that! She then stated passing out paper to the entire class. "You got until the end of tomorrow's class to finish." She informed them.

Once Syrus received his paper he moved to sit next to his big bro. "Hey what do you think of the new student? Alexis was it?" He asked Jaden. "Got any ideas yet?" Syrus wasn't really talented at drawing so he imagined that his duel monster would end up looking like a stick figure.

If this was anyone other than Syrus he would tell them to stop bothering him but Sy was family. "Does it matter what I think? Anyways how does Elemental Hero Fried Shrimp sound?" He put up a small smile for him.

"A-Are you really going to draw that?" Syrus wasn't sure if he was serious or not but regardless he doubted they would choose such a thing as Elemental Hero Fried Shrimp as the winner.

"Nah, I was just pulling your leg Sy." He chuckled a little at the face Syrus made." I'm definitely making a hero though. How about you?"

"Don't know yet Big Bro… I can't really draw… Or do much of anything." He was looking down at his feet so Jaden couldn't see his face.

"Sy…You don't have to be a professional and I'm sure there's something out there for you. You just have to find it." He was trying to reassure him.

"B-Big bro… but w-what if I don't find it?" He said sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll help you find it." He put his arm around Syrus's shoulders and started joking around to cheer him up. Whatever it is he'll help him as long as it takes for him to find it.

* * *

Back with Alexis…

Between making her duel monster and talking with her new friends Jasmine and Mindy, she saw the interaction with Jaden and who she assumed was his brother. She remembered what they said earlier that he was cold, but looking at him now he didn't seem like any of those things.

Mindy noticed her looking at Jaden and Syrus. "Sill curious huh?" That snapped her back into reality." He's only nice like that if it's with Syrus. He's not even like that with Zane." You see, they're not related by blood. Jaden was adopted by the Truesdales about a month ago." She told Alexis.

"Really? That's sad to not have parents." She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have her parents or even Atticus.

"His mom worked at Duel Academy. I know 'cuz my older brother went there." Jasmine said.

"What happened?" She was getting more and more curious about this boy.

"His parents died in a freak accident about over a year ago. The house they were in all of a sudden collapsed on them. Jaden was the only survivor." Jasmine told her what her older brother had said.

"H-How sad…" She couldn't help it but tears were starting to form into her eyes. She couldn't believe something so terrible like this happened. "He's very lucky to have the Truesdales." She tried to think positive.

"Yeah despite his personality, no one deserved anything like that happening to them." Jasmine agreed.

* * *

With Jaden and Syrus…

"What are you going to call them?" Syrus questioned as he pointed at Jaden's drawing. It did look like it belonged into the Elemental Hero group "Its super cool-looking Jay!"

After thinking about it for a moment he thought of the perfect name for it. "How does Elemental Hero Neos sound?" He held the drawing in his hand along with a few more rough sketches in brightly colored crayon of enough monsters to create an entire deck!

"Sounds perfect big bro!" His recently downed mood got replaced by a bright smile, His earlier troubles currently forgotten.

A/N I have really no idea were this story is going long run, but when they go to duel acadamy i want it to be different from the anime while some things may stay the same. This fic isn't going to be the fast in updates, more around one post per month. Its probally going to be like a few more chapters before duel acadamy, i want to keep them as children a bit more. Anyways until next time.


End file.
